1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus having an embedded web server to provide a personalized Graphic User Interface (GUI), a client connectable to the image forming apparatus, an image forming system including the image forming apparatus and the client, and a control method of the image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hereinafter, an image forming apparatus includes a scanner, printer, copier and multifunctional device to form an image on a print medium (such as paper, transparency, etc.) and/or to read an image from a document. A network printer is a type of an image forming apparatus that has a network connection operation in which a plurality of clients can be connected to the network printer through the Internet.
The network printer may have an embedded web server (EWS), through which each client can connect to the network printer through a web browser installed in each client without a private program for use with the network printer. However, the EWS provides a uniform and monotonous user interface (UI) without consideration of a client user. In order to provide a unique UI, an additional web server is built in the client (such as a workstation or a personal computer), which results in a significant burden for the building and management of the additional web server.